


But Who's on Top?

by Joyful



Series: One Sentence Meme flash fills [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Puck try to guess who's the "girl" in Kurt and Blaine's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Who's on Top?

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Kurt_Blaine one sentence meme. Prompt: "tropes"

"Seriously," Puck insists, "Anderson has to be the girl. He's shorter."

"No way," Sam counters. "Kurt's a soprano, plus he crosses his legs like a girl when he sits. He's got to be the girl."

"Yeah, Kurt's pretty girly," Puck concedes for a moment, "But the taller person should be on top, because then they get more thrust." He demonstrates with his hips and Sam smacks a hand over his eyes. He really didn't need to see that.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine stand openmouthed in complete and utter horror in the doorway as they watch two of their friends discuss their sex life in completely sexist heteronormative terms. Blaine doesn't know what to say, but Kurt already had his cell phone out. Within seconds, he has Santana and Lauren in a three-way phone call.

"Girls, I need some help. Puck and Sam are being sexist pigs, trying to figure out who's 'the girl' in mine and Blaine's relationship," Kurt says. Puck and Sam are looking at the two, blushing slightly as they realize they may have made some wrong assumptions. Well, Sam at least looks embarrassed as Blaine glares at him angrily. Puck just looks amused.

"Ah, boys!" Kurt smiles brightly, "Lauren and Santana are exchanging strap-on advice. I guess it's your turns to be 'the girl.'" Both Puck and Sam turn completely white.


End file.
